


Reunion

by inthequeensenglish



Category: Layton Kyouju Series | Professor Layton Series
Genre: F/M, Gift Fic, M/M, Miracle Mask Spoilers, basically fluff between the Miracle Mask gang
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-15
Updated: 2016-09-14
Packaged: 2018-08-15 02:47:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8039446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inthequeensenglish/pseuds/inthequeensenglish
Summary: Deciding that their previous meeting was not valid, the Stansbury gang decide to meet again and refurbish the bonds broken apart 18 years ago.





	Reunion

**Author's Note:**

  * For [greatdepressedartist](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=greatdepressedartist).



It had been a while. 18 years, to be exact. 18 years in which one was presumed dead and did not remember the other. They had been taken apart by a tragedy which shaped the life of them and many of their closest friends. Randall would live those 18 years in sweet ignorance, Hershel would move away to London and continue his studies, Henry would found Monte D’or in the basis of his friend’s return and married Angela to support her and “wait for Master Randall.”  
Their reunion was not the most sweet or sentimental one, with Randall having been used to discover the Ruins of Akbadain. So Hershel agreed that after everything at the university was finished, he would come back to Monte D’or and reunite with his best friend.  
But before any joyous celebration, the Laytonmobile had to break down. As smoke made its way from the hood of the car to the never-ending sky, Layton and the gang stepped out of the car.  
“See, I told you to buy a new car, Professor! This one breaks down all the time.” Emmy huffed, taking a look at the hood of the car. “Overheated engine, I’d bet. That’ll give us some time on the road…”  
Luke groaned. He was the future British gentleman, but even the most patient of minds would be irritated at the sound of spending time in a hot, rickety and old car in the side of the road.   
“Emmy, why don’t you ride ahead and call someone up? I bet Henry would pick us up in a second! Please?”  
Professor Layton frowned. “Of course not. We wouldn’t want to bother anyone, do we?”  
So they stayed in the car. Luke was a bit irritated at the professor, and spent his time doodling on his notebook and letting out long sighs as he looked out the window longing for someone to pick them up. Emmy tinkered with her camera and scribbled some quick notes on her signature green notebook. They were about an hour lodged in the sweltering heat of a broken car, when a certain Mrs. Ascot knocked on the car.  
“Hershel? Why aren’t you at Monte D’Or and rather sitting here in this hot, old car?” Mrs. Angela Ascot was an old friend of the professor’s, and she was always very displeased with Layton’s unwillingness to accept help from someone.  
“You see, I didn’t want to bother anyone. I know that Henry and everyone are very busy and—“  
“Nonsense, Hershel. In fact you’re being more of a bother staying here and not sending for us. Randall thought something had happened to you!” Angela said, opening her car’s door. “Now, come on, we’ll send someone to tow the truck. In the meanwhile, let’s go!”  
Luke jumped at the opportunity, racing towards Angela’s car. The A/C whooshed to life as he turned it on, cooling the car in less seconds than one could imagine.  
Emmy grabbed Layton’s hand dragged him to the car, and before he could mutter a single rebuttal, they were off towards the properly named Reunion Inn.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoyed this! I'll have a less mediocre writing schedule after this, I swear.


End file.
